Blood-Stained Blue Rose
by Aoichann
Summary: So simply Kaname left Yuuki after he made Yuuki vampire, Yuuki lives with Hanabusa and Zero's feelings for Yuuki still grow, see how the story will develop, find out by reading it NOW! YuukiZero, HanabusaOC. Deal with it.


**Hello there! This is my first vampire knight fic so well…. I don't know if this will be a nice story or not so please review, review, and review. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight, but I do own my OC(s).**

* * *

**ToTheStory**

* * *

Yuuki's eyes flickered to see the blinding sunlight that travels through her room. She tried to open her eyes but it hurts. Yuki tried to remember the events that occurred yesterday and something hit her. She mustered all her strength to shout to the person whose now living with her in the Kuran mansion, after Kaname's leave.

"AIDO HANABUSA-SENPAI, why the heck did you open the curtains?!" Yuuki shouted from the room, after realizing that the door is open.

"Eh… I didn't open it. Maybe you forgot to close it, because you forgot that now you're a vampire." said Aido as he got in the room and brought a tray with two cups of tea and a plate of cookies.

"So why the heck is the door open? I didn't forget to close it last night!" said Yuuki as she was configuring all the odds that are happening.

"Oh that.. Just now I'm going to wake you up, but I haven't made the tea yet, and I remember the event when I wake you up without making your tea, and you hold Artemis in its full form." said Aido as he chuckled, remembering what happened before, and he gave the cup of tea to Yuuki.

"Thanks and sorry, senpai. I'm glad that you're the one that Kaname choose to take care of me while he's away." Yuuki said with a sad smile on her face.

"No problem." He said as he sip his tea.

"So, Yuuki-chan, do you still have problems with the vampire history that I taught you last night?" Aido asked while walking to Yuuki's table to take her history books.

"Umh.. Well, I'm getting used to vampire lessons but I don't think I have a problem with history." Yuuki said with confidence.

"Good, now after drinking that tea and finishing the cookies, get ready, then I'll tutor you. Speaking of which, will that Kiryuu join us?" he asked as he's exiting through the door.

"Zero… Yeah he said he'll join us, since he's free for today." Yuuki answered with a smile from ears to ears.

"Okay then, I better prepare everything." He said, then he take his leave.

Yuuki get up from her bed and is holding her cup of tea, while peeking outside the window through a small hole that the curtains make. She take a bite from one of the cookies that was given by Hanabusa to her without taking her eyes off of the small hole.

_How long will it take, Kaname?_

Yuuki gets out of her room with her casual clothes which is a blouse and a skirt. She turned her head to see her tutor and her friend, Aido Hanabusa, tidying up the table. She smiled and makes her way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen she saw the table and take a seat at one of the chairs. She then flipped her plate and take almost everything which is served on the table. She suddenly remembered that she forgot to invite Hanabusa.

"Aido-senpai, have you eaten your breakfast?" Yuuki shouted from the kitchen.

Yuuki heard a few fast footsteps which is coming to the kitchen. Hanabusa's head popped out of the small space used to get in to the kitchen.

"Ah, I haven't." he said, blushing as a sign of embarrassment .

"Come here! Let's eat together!" Yuuki called as she pointed to her plate.

Hanabusa walked to the table and take a sit on the opposite of Yuuki. He then took the food that he cooked earlier.

"Itadakimasu~" they said together as they started to dig in the food.

"You know Aido-senpai, sometimes you're stupid." Yuuki said as she puts in some of the food into her mouth.

"WHAT?" He screamed with a surprised face.

"Of course you're stupid. You cooked this and you even forget to eat it yourself." Yuuki said coldly.

Hanabusa turned quiet.

"Why?" Yuuki asked, still eating her food without tilting her head to see Hanabusa's expression.

"No-Nothing. Its just that you've changed, Yuuki-chan." Hanabusa said as he took another bite.

"What? Me? Change? I never change, senpai!" Yuuki said, looking at her senpai's face to let him see her smiling face.

"See?" she said while eating her food, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Ye-Yeah." Hanabusa said, now is on the verge of finishing his food.

"Now that I've done my food, hurry up finish your food, while I continue my work there and let's wait for that Zero." Hanabusa said while standing up and holding his plate to put it on the counter.

"Okay, senpai." Yuuki said and she smiled.

Hanabusa exited the kitchen while Yuuki continues her breakfast. She then tries to remember her lessons for today which is vampire history and science. Yuuki stand up and put my plate in the counter. After thinking a few times Yuki decided to help Aido clean the plates. After cleaning the plates, she sits back on the chair and lays her head on the table. She's about to fall a sleep when she heard the bell rings.

"Aido-senpai, I'll open the door!" she shouted from the corridor as she's walking to open the door.

As Yuuki reached the door she slowly turn the knob to reveal the one she expected, Zero. But Zero isn't the one she saw, instead its Yagari Toga, her ex-teacher from the Cross Academy.

"Toga-sensei… Where's Zero?" Yuuki asked, hinting a slight fear in her voice.

Yagari's face turned sad slightly then he said, "Zero collapsed."

Yuuki's eyes widened to hear the news. As she remembers Zero always take those blood pills and he take those in regular schedule, he never collapsed before… Why suddenly?

"Sensei.. Take me to Zero, now. He needs my blood." Yuuki said with a stern look on her face.

"I was going too anyway. Now hop into my car." He said while he walked towards his car.

"Aido-senpai! I'm going to the academy!" she called to Hanabusa.

"EH? I'll join too! Wait for me!" He called back from the room as he's grabbing the keys to the mansion and locked the mansion to join Yuuki in Yagari's car.

"Yuuki-chan.. Tell me what happened. I haven't hear the details." Hanabusa asked with a serious look on his face.

"Okay senpai… So Zero collapsed in the academy.. And he needs my blood because it's the only reason he can collapse. And…. I'm also worried about him.. Maybe he didn't take the pills in a regular schedule anymore.." Yuuki said with a sad and worried look on her face.

Hanabusa's face shows that he's worried about his tutee's friend. So in response she hugged Yuuki to calm her down.

"He'll be fine, once we arrive there we'll definitely be there for him." Hanabusa said, trying to calm Yuuki down.

"Okay, we're here." Yagari said as he stopped the car's engine.

Yuuki in a hurried way open the cars door and stormed into the academy, followed by Hanabusa. She ran to the dorms and found Zero's room, where she can see her stepfather, Cross Kaien, and Zero's friend, Takamiya Kaito standing beside the unconscious Zero.

"Zero! Is he okay?" Yuuki asked her stepfather as she run to Zero.

"He's fine.. The problem which cause him to collapse is because he didn't take the pills regularly." Kaien said, while holding Yuki's shoulder.

Yuuki's anger went to the ignition point.

"Zero… I'll make sure you idiot to regularly take your pills do you wanna die?! YOU IDIOT!" Yuuki screamed to the unconscious Zero, loud enough to make the others close their ears.

"Yuuki… You'll wake him." Kaien said.

"I DON'T CARE! I'll teach this idiot how to live his life PROPERLY and NOT TRASHING it!" Yuuki replied, in a hasty manner.

Hanabusa grabbed Yuuki's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Yuuki! Its still morning and its weekends. Please control your manners and voice!" Hanabusa scolded her.

"So-Sorry… But he's making me all worried and got wrinkles on my forehead so I need to teach him a lesson!" Yuuki said.

"Yeah I know that. Let's wait until he wake up, Yuuki." said Hanabusa to calm her.

"I'm not gonna stay… I want to study." said Yuuki and come into the room.

"Takamiya-san, may I borrow your sword?" Yuuki said, smiling a sick smile.

"Yeah.. But no ill motives." he said, while handing it to her and making an annoyed face.

Yuuki took Kaito's sword and grabbed an empty veil on Zero's table. She slashed open her skin, collected her blood on the veil, enough to erase the thirst of a vampire and closed the veil. She take a tissue to clean Kaito's sword and her hand and handed the sword back to Kaito. Everybody's really shocked to see what Yuuki have done. She then grab her stepfather's hand and give the veil to him.

"Otou-san, please make sure that… ZERO. WILL. AND. MUST. DRINK. THIS." said Yuuki while keeping her temper in check and smiling a sick smile at her stepfather.

"Y-Yes, Yuuki-chan." her stepfather said, wavering his tone a bit.

"Senpai, WE. ARE. GOING. BACK. NOW." Yuuki said, as she smiled to Hanabusa.

"Yes, Yuuki-chan." Hanabusa said, hinting a slight fear.

"Wa-Wait, Kuran-san, let's wait for Zero-kun to wake up, shall we?" asked Kaito, who is slightly annoyed.

Yuuki turned her head towards Kaito and walked to him.

"Yeah, I'll wait for HIM, if you want to see what I WILL DO to HIM with ARTEMIS' FULL FORM." said Yuuki, smiling a sick smile at Kaito.

"Uh.. No, ma'am. You may go." Kaito said, while backing down. In his mind he regretted asking Yuuki the question.

"Toga-sensei, you'll drive us, right?" asked Yuuki with a smiling a sick smile.

"Yeah. Of course." answered Yagari, not wanting the same happened to him.

"Good. We're off now. See you in school days!" said Yuuki, still with a sick smile covering her face.

"See you, Yuuki-chan." answered her stepfather.

Yuuki, Hanabusa and Yagari exited the room to and Yuuki closed the door behind her. She walked at a fast pace to the car and Yagari quickly drop her off in the Kuran's mansion.

"Thank you, Toga-sensei." she said, smilling, now a relaxed smile.

"Anytime, Kuran-san." he said while going in his car again and driving off.

Hanabusa had opened the door and Yuuki got in after Hanabusa did.

"I'm sorry senpai for my actions." Yuuki said while she walked to her table.

"Its fine, after all you're worried sick about him. So I guess it's normal." replied Hanabusa, smiling.

"Now shall we start?" she said, opening her history book.

"Yeah, let's." Hanabusa replied, bringing two cups of tea to the table.

[Kaname's Side]

"Akatsuki, Ruka, don't make any mistake, I believe you two have understand my words and plans, you two are in no condition to fail." said Kaname Kuran, Yuuki's brother also Yuuki's fiancée.

Kaname, is now talking to his subordinates, Kain Akatsuki from the aristocrat family Kain, and Souen Ruka from the aristocratic family Souen. Kaname left Yuuki in Hanabusa's care since he left the night when the academy found out that Yuuki was actually a vampire, pureblood of all. Kaname has some plan going on his mind in the meantime.

"Yes, we understand, Kaname-sama." said Akatsuki and Ruka in the same time.

"Then, shall we head to our next destination?" asked Kaname, changing his form into a bat.

Akatsuki and Ruka also did the same. They turn into their bat form.

[Yuuki's Side]

**The Next Day**

Yuuki suddenly wake up to a strange nightmare. She suddenly felt travelling her spines. She remembers the only people who can send her this type of creeps.

Kuran Kaname, and….. Kuran Rido.

"Yuuki-chan… Ohayou gozaimasu~" Hanabusa said as he came into the room, bringing some tea.

"O-Ohayou, senpai. Etto… I have a weird dream." said Yuuki, while taking a cup of tea.

"I can see that." said Hanabusa while sipping his own tea.

"Eh? How?" asked Yuuki curiously.

"Because you wake up so early, its not usual for you to wake up at this time." Hanabusa answered, chuckling.

"Sorry if I'm not a morning person, Mr. Womanizer." Yuuki said, pouting.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, Ms. Kuran." Hanabusa replied, still sipping his tea.

Yuuki was silent for a while.

"Yuuki-chan?" called Hanabusa.

"Yeah, senpai?" replied Yuuki, after she realized she's called by her senpai.

"Now tell me? Will you? Your dream." Hanabusa said, with a serious look on his face.

"H-Hai." said Yuuki while changing her position to a nice and comfortable sitting position.

**Flashback [ Yuuki's Dream ]**

Yuuki suddenly wake up in the middle of the woods. She observed the situation around her. She can't see anything except the thick mist surrounding her and the trees. She moved her head to see the sky, its grayish. A sign that its still around 3 a.m. until 5 a.m. in the morning. She tried to stand up, but her feet hurt slightly. She looked at her feet. Her ankle seemed to be fractured a bit. She focused her healing powers and she got a brand new feet. Thanks to her accelerated healing powers that almost all vampires had, she can continue to ponder the woods.

She looked at her shirt. On some point there are some tear sign here and there. She wondered what she's been doing all night here.

"Hm.. Weird.. What's going on? And where am I?" she asked to herself, as she dusted the dirt off her body and clothes.

She looked not far from her place and found somebody lying down. She recognized that person's hair and she ran towards the lying body.

"Senpai!" shouted Yuuki as she shaked her protectors and tutor's body, Aido Hanabusa's body.

Hanabusa's eyes flickered a bit. He's eyesight still blur.

"W-Who.. are… y-you?" he asked, not recognizing the figure in front of him.

"Its me, Yuuki! Senpai, are you okay?" said Yuuki to Hanabusa while trying to sit him up.

"Seems so.. I don't have any injuries.. Maybe I collapsed due to running out of energy?" said Hanabusa to Yuuki, as his vision has cleared up.

"Good to hear that. By the way, senpai, where are we?" said Yuuki, whilst looking around her.

"Eh.. I guess we're in the woods on the mountain. You don't seem to remember what we're doing yesterday, huh?" asked Hanabusa, after dusting dirt off.

"Sort of.. I can't figure it out." said Yuuki, now hanging her Artemis on her skirt.

"Yesterday, we followed Kaname, who actually got into the house. You're furious yesterday and we followed Kaname hear, especially when your embodiment is a butterfly, you get a large wings and you followed Kaname all the way here." Hanabusa explained as he and Yuuki walk in the woods.

Yuuki's eyes widened.

"But then I think we got hit by Kaname's power and we collapsed. Kaname maybe used that chance to flee with Akatsuki and Ruka." said Hanabusa, clenching his feet in response.

"Kain-senpai and Ruka-senpai is with Kaname?" asked Yuuki.

"Yeah.. Unfortunately, I'll have to fight my own cousin." said Hanabusa, with a smile.

They wondered for half an hour, and they saw another person's body.

"Senpai…. Who's that?" asked Yuuki while pointing towards the body.

"Let's check." said Hanabusa and he grabbed Yuuki's hand.

"Hey….. Yuuki don't see this." said Hanabusa, while covering Yuuki.

Yuuki got curious and she passed Hanabusa to see the corpse. She covered her mouth due to the shock and she muttered,

"Its….. a…. Level E vampire….."

"Yeah.. In the matter of fact, its killed by a hunter, so we must be careful. We don't know who is the vampire, because he or she may kill us after seeing us." Hanabusa said.

"Senpai.. Look. Trace of blood." said Yuuki pointing at a small trace of blood leading them further deeper into the woods.

"Yuuki, I'll be in front, so you'll be fine." said Hanabusa while following the trace of blood left by a hunter or whoever it is.

They wondered off and found nothing in the end of the trace.

"Its seems like its been wiped off, I can't smell it anymore." said Hanabusa.

"Hey.. I saw smoke. Maybe there's a vampire mansion or something like it near here, senpai." said Yuuki.

"Let's hurry up, then." said Hanabusa while dragging Yuuki.

After a few minutes of walking, they stood in front of a big mansion.

"Wow.. Its so big. Its literally a castle." Yuuki said in awe as she observed the mansion.

"I think this mansion belonged to the Shoto aristocrat family. Its said that the wife of the head turned their offspring into human and the wife died, so the offspring went old and died, the head of the Shoto family is Shoto Isaya, already in their slumber for 100 years." explained Hanabusa as he move forward to knock on the door.

"You really are good in history, kid, as expected from the Aido family." said a male voice behind them.

Yuuki turned back, in a hurry she grabbed her Artemis and the Artemis flourished to its half form.

"No, don't swing it at me. I'll bring you no harm, Kuran-sama." the male stranger said, as he motioned forward.

"I'm Shoto Isaya, the head of the Shoto family." said the man who introduce himself as Shoto Isaya.

"Gomen, Shoto-san, I don't know.. And I unintentionally almost swing the Artemis at you." said Yuuki with a deep resentment in her voice.

"Its fine, after all you're my friends child and stepchild, after all." he said with a smile.

"You.. You know my biological family and my stepfamily?" asked Yuuki, her eyes widened.

"In the matter of fact, yes. Now, now, you two must be tired, let's have a tea, shall we?" he said while motioning us to get inside the mansion.

They got into the mansion and they're led by one of Isaya's maid. They sat on one of the chair, which are all lined up to face a big table, maybe used to make a party, long time ago. They waited for a while and another maid come to deliver them their tea. Isaya sat in the middle of them and he began to explain his relationship with Yuuki's biological and stepfather.

"I know that you're a Kuran because Kurans have a noticeable trait than other purebloods also I know that your Juuri and Haruka's daughter because you can wield an anti-vampire weapon without getting hurt, like your mother. She's such a sun, and you look like the mashed up version of Juuri's face and Haruka's hair, in fact, Yuuki-chan." he said, chuckling.

"In the matter of fact also, Isaya-san, I've never seen my biological parents, they wipe off my memory when my mother turned me into a human." Yuuki said, her eyes shift slightly.

"Yeah, I know that. That's why I'm glad Kaien is the one who took you in." he said, with a smile.

"Kaien was once a vampire hunter. He's killed so many vampire, he's literally scary. Then when your mother is pregnant, it was you inside, Kaien met your mother and actually Kaien was planning to kill your mother. But your mother saved Kaien and I think he's indebted to that, that's why he took you in." said Isaya, smiling, and looking at the walls.

"So… Isaya-sama, we're planning to lure Kaname-sama to make him confess, what actually is he planning to do. Can you help us, Isaya-sama?" asked Aido who seemed to have digested what he heard perfectly.

"I don't know if I can really do that.. but let's try. And we're going to hold a really nice one." said Isaya.

"What's that?" asked Yuuki, full of curiosity.

"A masquerade ball." Isaya replied with a smirk.

**End of Flashback**

"Eh… That's a not really nice dream." Hanabusa said, analyzing every little bit of information he just got from Yuuki's dream.

"But its-" Yuuki didn't finish her sentence as the sound of the doorbell interrupts her. Hanabusa stands up and he looked to Yuuki.

"I'm going to get it first." said Hanabusa, while walking to exit Yuuki's room.

"Wait, senpai! I'm going too!" Yuuki shouted while going out of the bed and run after Hanabusa.

Hanabusa turn the door knob and the two of them saw Kiryuu Zero standing right in front of them, bringing a girl.

"Hi, Zero. Who's that?" asked Yuuki, holding back her disappointment and trying to look cheerful.

"Hi Yuuki, Aido-senpai. This is Kobayashi Aoi. She's Takamiya Kaito's friend, she's a hunter too." said Zero, while the girl mentioned bow down to Yuuki and Hanabusa.

"Urm.. Ohayou gozaimasu, Kuran-san, Aido-san. I'm Kobayashi Aoi, I'm one of the hunters, nice to meet you. I'm still a rookie, though." said Aoi while she blushed a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Kobayashi-san." said Yuuki, smiling.

"N-Nice to meet you too, Kobayashi-san." replied Hanabusa, looking directly into her deep blue eyes. He stared at her black brown hair, which falls down to her shoulder and tied into two pigtails and she curled the end of her hair. He stared at her white skin.

"Eh.. Aido-san?" said Aoi, realizing that Hanabusa was practically staring his eyes out on her and she's a bit uncomfortable with this.

"Ah, sorry Kobayashi-san. By the way, you two, come in. Zero, I'm expecting you to be ready for today's lesson." said Hanabusa while he get to their study table.

"Ah… So Aido-san, you're their tutors.. May I join studying too? But you can pay attention to Kuran-san and Zero-kun only.. I'll be listening." said Aoi as she blushed a bit again, which didn't go unnoticed by Hanabusa.

"Yes, join us, by the way, don't call me Aido-san, Hanabusa-kun's fine by me. In any way, you're in the same age as me, right?" asked Hanabusa.

"Hai, don't call me Kobayashi-san, just call me Aoi-chan if you would like. Yes, we're in the same age." Aoi nodded and smiled to Hanabusa.

"Hey, Aoi-san, aren't you being overly friendly with Aido-senpai?" whispered Zero to her.

"Not in the least. I'm always like this with people. And anyway I don't see people of my age in the hunter society often, so I want to socialize more with the vampire society. Is that a problem for you?" replied Aoi with a smile, enough to scare Zero and shut him up.

"Minna, let's start, shall we?" asked Hanabusa, opening his book.

"Hai, senpai." said Yuuki.

Her expression changed slightly.

_Senpai, I'm worried. How if it's a sign from Kaname? How if he is the one who purposely give that dream to me? I'm afraid, Senpai. I'm afraid that I have to sacrifice people dear to me, which is you, Zero-kun, otou-san, people in the academy. And especially Aoi-chan.. I don't know because I just met her but I think we're connected by something. Kaname, just be safe.._

* * *

**Boo! Yey its done! I've been working on this first chapter for a few days and I hope it turned up good. I was thinking of adding a few OC inside and the first OC has come out! So I hopeee you readers will support me, please review. Thank you!**


End file.
